House of Hello / House of Dolls
House of Hello / House of Dolls are the first and second episodes in Season 2 of House of Anubis and the 61st and 62nd episode overall. They first aired on January 7th, 2012 as a special preview and January 9th, 2012 as the Season 2 premiere. Click to View the Episode Gallery. Plot The students return from the holidays and the Anubis House residents have a midnight feast in the attic. While up there, they find a doll house that's an exact replica of Anubis house. Victor returns and notices the attic door open. He initially urges the kids to return to their rooms this instant. Meanwhile, Amber regrets and refuses promising to be Alfie's girlfriend. Victor is on the path of an ancient tomb that will tell him how to recreate the elixir. Summary Fabian, Patricia, Mick, Mara, and Amber arrive at Anubis House and are greeted by Trudy. The students gather in the living room to hang out and talk. Patricia and Fabian are excited to see Joy when she arrives. Joy is surprised that Mick and Mara got together, due to their differences, because she recalls Mick and Amber dating. Meanwhile, Nina's cab enters the parking lot and she exits it. As she walks toward the house, she sees Jerome, who freaks out when he notices his sister, Poppy, walking nearby. Nina enters the house and everyone is excited to see her. Amber, Patricia, and Mara hug Nina, and she smiles at Fabian. Amber encourages the other students to leave the room so Nina and Fabian can be alone together. The two almost kiss, but they are interrupted by Jerome and Alfie. Victor remarks that the students have returned while speaking to Corbierre. Nina goes to the school auditorium and retrieves the Cup of Ankh from beneath the stage. Mr. Sweet arrives, and Nina quickly hides from him. She is relieved when he doesn't catch her. She returns to Anubis House and meets up with Fabian in the dining room. The two hold hands and Fabian asks her where she was. She tells him that she had to fix something at school. Joy enters the room and sees the two of them together. She is upset by this because she still has feelings for Fabian. Alfie tries to flirt with Amber, but she is annoyed by him. Jerome receives a phone call from Poppy. Amber informs Nina that she has arranged a Sibuna reunion in the attic. That night, Nina, Amber, and Patricia sneak out of their rooms and head toward the attic. The door opens by itself, surprising Amber. She is reluctant to ascend to the top of the staircase, but Nina assists her. Victor tries to drink the elixir in the basement, but it doesn't work and he ends up spitting it out. He continuously tries to brew and drink it, but he is displeased with it each time. He throws the final attempt across the room in a fury. In the attic, the girls find Fabian and Alfie waiting for them. They begin to discuss their defeat of the Secret Society when the door opens. Joy enters, with Mick, Mara, and Jerome behind her. Joy says that she is upset that the others decided to throw a party without inviting them. Nina tells her it's a surprise party, which makes the others feel better. Amber goes to grab another sheet for the others and discovers a dollhouse. Amber accidentally drops the dollhouse on Alfie, causing him to scream in pain. Victor can hear this from his office. He rushes to the attic door and demands that the students come downstairs. Everyone hurries down the stairs except for Nina, who tries to find a hiding place for the Cup of Ankh. She searches around the room for a good place to hide it, and she sees a lock that the Eye of Horus can open. She quickly opens it and puts the Cup of Ankh inside, just as Victor opens the door. Victor runs inside and almost knocks into Nina, causing her to fall back and break a doll. Victor gets mad at her for breaking the doll and demands that she leave. As Nina descends the staircase, Victor picks up the doll and pulls a string. causing a message from Sarah to play. Nina and Victor listen to the clue and ponder about its meaning. The next morning, Alfie reminds Amber that she promised to date him. She asks the other students what they thought about it, and they all support Alfie. Victor enters the room and tosses toothbrushes in front of each of the students. He tells them that their punishment for being in the attic is that they must clean every toilet in the entire school. At school, Nina tells Fabian about the message she heard from the doll. Fabian doesn't know what it means. Mick and Mara approach them and ask if they would like to go on a double date with them. Nina and Fabian immediately agree to it. Nina notices Jerome behaving suspiciously. In class, Joy sits next to Fabian, but she decides to move after Fabian realizes Nina would like to sit with him. Joy sits next to Patricia and complains about how Nina has taken everything from her (first her room and now Fabian). Alfie complains about Amber's decision not to date him, and she gives him a checklist that he must complete in order to become her boyfriend: The Amber Millington Guide to Dating. Victor meets with Mr. Sweet in his office and shows him the doll. He states that the doll may be the clue to finding the Book of Isis, which contains the recipe for the elixir of life. He and Mr. Sweet discover that they may know where to find the Book of Isis. Joy and Nina argue about which picture Fabian looks best in. Patricia resolves the conflict by saying that he looks like a dork in all of them. Meanwhile, Alfie states that he is worried about Jerome. Amber doesn't understand why. In a hallway, Poppy hands Jerome a list of her demands, which he must comply with in order to buy her silence. Later, Trudy helps Alfie bake cupcakes for Amber while Jerome picks out flowers. Nina and Fabian go on a romantic stroll and visit the Frobisher Library. Fabian opens the door and discovers that it is unlocked. Nina grins and goes inside. Fabian follows behind her. They find Victor and Mr. Sweet searching for the Book of Isis. Nina and Fabian hide and listen to them as they try to find it. Victor discovers the secret hiding spot for the Book of Isis and looks inside, only to discover that it is empty. Mr. Sweet reminds him that the elixir is gone and the Cup has been destroyed. Victor, however, refuses to give up. Suddenly, Fabian knocks over a book and Victor finds him and Nina hiding behind a bookshelf. Cast Main cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer Recurring cast *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Emilia Jones as Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (young) *Frances Encell as Poppy Clarke Trivia *This episode was suppose to air on January 9, 2012, but for some reason, Nick decided to play a sneak peek of the episode on January 7, 2012, making that the actual premiere. *Poppy was introduced in this episode. *Patricia makes a joke about Nina being American. In the very first episode of House of Anubis, Nina kept saying that she was American. Patricia could be referring to this. *Patricia says, "Welcome back to Creepy Towers" which is something Amber had said in Season 1. *Mick and Mara both have different hair styles this season. *It is shown that Joy does in fact have a crush on Fabian since she admits so herself. *Amber seems to enjoy making scrapbooks since she writes one for Alfie to read called "The Amber Millington Guide to Dating." *Amber says Amfie or Alber. This means that, most likely, the directors know about the pairing name Amfie. *Chitchatter is a parody of Twitter. *Jerome's phone has his sister listed as Poopy instead of Poppy. *Fabian is shocked the door is already open. However, since the building is old and rundown, the door would have probably been able to be opened easily anyways. *The Book of Isis is searched for by many and now Victor is also looking for it. When he finds the hiding spot, it's not there just like many people have had happen to them in real life. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season Premieres Category:House of Anubis Category:Specials